Components of electrical circuits may be monitored and measured to ensure that various operational parameters associated with those components are maintained. For example, components such as power supplies and power inverters may be monitored to ensure that their respective outputs remain within tolerances of components and circuits that depend upon those power supplies and power inverters. In one example, a power signal generated by a power supply may be monitored to ensure that the power signal provides sufficient power to other components of the electrical circuit. Techniques for measuring and monitoring such power supplies and power inverters remain limited because they are computationally complex and are often difficult, costly, and impractical to implement.